The Lone Flower Petal
by Doll.Of.Wisdom
Summary: Sakura Hoshi has always lead a life with the Shinsengumi, they were her family and everything dear to her. But can one fatal surprise ruin her relationship across them? Destined as an Oni, she must carefully draw herself out of tension while her friendship is at a breaking point where she can no longer be with Souji Okita. But to where she leaves, danger is leaked forward.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Hakuoki FanFic! I'm really excited to write this one! I know I have plenty of other stories to work on, but for now they are on hold. I'm confident that I will update this story frequently, possibly. This anime is just so amazing! I love the characters! . It just made me want to write a story about it with my own OC! I already figured out her love interest :) Guess who it is xD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hakuoki! I only own my OC.**

_With a pitch black sky, the moon and stars hind in sight. A dense fog clouded the wind, leaving the area entirely impalpable. Only a tinge of bright light could be seen through an open window. Which lead from a single lantern, from a young girl's room. Sakura Hoshi sat in silence, her long pastel pink hair hanging loosely behind her shoulders. The palm of her hand clamped onto a small dagger, originally used for stabbing enemies. But at the Shinsengumi Head Quarters, it was used for slicing vegetables for a variety of different meals. _

_She wanted to see if it was true… If she bore the curse. She knew she wasn't like the others. Though she needed to see the proof with her own eyes. Her hand holding the blade began to quiver slightly, and she felt frightened. It was what she always felt: Fear. She lived in her life hidden in fear… And she desperately wanted to get rid of it. She gripped the hilt of the blade tighter than before, and slowly slit through the back of her forearm. She grimaced, but there was no pain whatsoever. Blood trickled upon the wound, and suddenly, a soft cashmere glow illuminated around it. The bleeding ceased with the strange glow hovering over her skin. Sakura gasped in amazement as the cut dissipated with no trace of a scar._

_"No way…" She whispered to herself as the dagger dropped carelessly to the wooden floor. Her eyes widen in shock, it looked like as if nothing happened to her arm. The wound itself perished in less than seconds._

_"So it's true." Sakura's hand clutched the front of her white yukata, with the beat of her heart quickening. She was an Oni? At first she didn't know what 'they' were… She still was clueless. She heard stories, myths, legends… But were they real? Was she exactly like them? A monster? She wanted to be proven wrong. Except there could be no other explanation, her skin glows a strange color when being gashed open. She was an Oni. Accepting her fate will most likely be a burden._

That morning Sakura awakened from a single streak of daylight. As soon as she got dressed in her stale peach kimono, she headed off to the kitchen to help prepare breakfast. This was her typical morning, she helped with cooking and afterward would start doing laundry. After all, she was the only girl around here. None of the guys would bother with chores, and that's what she was for. Cleaning up after their messes. She didn't mind though. She owed the Shinsengumi her life, but more importantly to Kondou. Sakura was only a child when she was taken into care by Kondou. He was always there for her. To this day he still is, though she can't help but feel lonely at times. It wasn't like the old days where they would play hide-and-go-seek or tag. He treated her like his own daughter, and just thinking about the old days made Sakura content.

She giggled to herself as she thought of the time where she almost tried to cut this hair. Those were the good days, and she wanted them to reappear back. Being a kid was always fun. She didn't have that much friends to play with, but there was always that one person who was willing to talk to her. It was Okita Souji. She remembered him clearly back then, he was always quiet and usually blocked himself from the other children. He was constantly bullied and eventually he hated everyone. Sakura felt a pang of remorse when all she did was watch him suffer. It was Kondou who helped him, saved him. She did nothing but watch. It made her feel even worse then, except she knew exactly how he felt. But all is fine, they became friends without having to worry about the other kids. They already knew that Kondou would protect them.

"This is so good!" Shinpachi proclaimed loudly as he devoured the rest of the miso soup Sakura had just brewed.

"I'm glad!" She smiled softly at his cheerful expression, while continuing to eat her steamed rice.

"Your cooking is always great." He winked at pink haired girl flirtatiously, which caused her face to blush a tinge of red. Okita rolled his eyes in annoyance at how she fell for it. Beside him sat Heisuke who was about to snatch a bite out of the broiled fish on his tray. Until Shinpachi caught the fish with his chopsticks, and stuffed it right into his mouth.

"Hey that was mine!" Heisuke grumbled in anger, and tried to shove him with all his strength.

"Not anymore." Shinpachi gave a mischievous smirk.

"Shinpachi! You-"

"Calm down guys!" Sakura got in between them, she always did when they started a fight over food.

"It's not fair! That pig eats everything!" Heisuke started to complain just like a child would do.

"Haha!" All Shinpachi did was laugh, the rest around them did as well.

Sakura giggled lightheartedly and offered her broiled fish to Heisuke.

"Here you can have mine. I'm not that hungry anyways."

Heisuke's brick blue eyes gleamed with happiness as she offered him the salted salmon.

"Thanks Sakura, you're the best!" He grinned widely.

"Don't embarrass me." She smiled shyly and sat back in her spot. Everyone looked satisfied with their meals, and Sakura felt relieved. They always made her feel welcomed, and showered her with kindness. They all chatted silently among them selves until they were done eating. Sakura glanced over at Okita, who seemed rather quiet this morning. He captured her gaze, with his intense emerald green eyes looking through hers. It was that awkward pause. They said nothing to each other. Until Okita spoke up, "You have rice on your face."

"What? Really? Where?" She started to touch different areas of her face.

"I was joking." He chuckled mockingly at how she was practically rubbing her face.

"You're so mean!" She pouted, and hind herself behind her long hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally I have another chapter out! This time it's in Sakura's P.O.V. :)**

The evening sun painted the sky in a beautiful fiery crimson. I sat beneath the outside porch, and watched this enticing crepuscular of light from a breath taking view. I never missed this chance, to gaze at the sunset with a refreshing cup of powered green tea. I was relieved that the day was almost over. I've spent the entire morning cleaning the dishes after breakfast (with the help of Heisuke), took time to wash everyone's laundry, and then helped out with errands from Kondou-san. Overall though, I was pretty exhausted. I never done this much work before, but I'm always willing to help others. It was the least I could do, I wanted to be some use to the Shinsengumi. And I've seen how they do chores, it wasn't exactly accurate. It made me laugh whenever Shinpachi wanted to help with the laundry. I didn't how he was able to spill the bucket of water each time he tried, it must be a skill or just bad luck.

I proceeded to sip my tea, when I jumped to a sudden voice twined with charm.

"Sakura-chan.~" It was no one other than Okita, and I was surprised to see him. He's usually busy half the time, so I didn't think that he would be here.

"Okita-kun?! Why are you here?" I exclaimed tacitly, and sat the cup of tea down as my body turned backward, alternatively we met face to face. He was crouched down while he stared intently at me with a teasing smile. I hung my head low in embarrassment as I didn't realize we were that close.

He sniggered toward my reaction and I could feel him smiling in amusement. I felt my face heat up, and hoped that my cheeks weren't beat red.

"Why ask? I came to see Kondou-san, but I decided to see you as well…" He raised his hand up to cup my chin, "Sakura-chan, are you blushing?"

I kept quiet and pulled myself back abruptly. I finally looked up at him, and he bursted into laughter.

"You are too easy to mess with!"

I wanted to punch him in the gut, but with all my strength I smacked his shoulder instead.

"Don't taunt me!" I then sulked over with my arms wrapped around me, my lips crooked into a pout.

"I was kidding, Sakura-chan. Don't take it seriously." I felt his hand stroke the top of my head.

"Even after almost ten years of knowing you, you still act like a child." He peered into my face with a gentle smile that almost made my heart melt.

I giggled, "I guess so," and poked the side of his cheek.

"Bye, Okita-kun." Just as the sun disappeared, I stood up with the cup of tea clasped between my hands, with the newly darkened sky above us. I soon felt my chest fill up with a bitter sweet feeling, I left Okita sitting there by himself.

"Goodnight." I heard him say before I was completely out of his sight. I made my way toward my bedroom, and slid open the paper-thin door.

"Welcome back, Sakura." I was greeted by a powerful, determined voice that made me shiver against my skin. I froze in bewilderment as I saw a pair of flickering red eyes in the dark corner of my room. My hands trembling, the cup slipped out of my fingers. Countless glass pieces were shattered around the floor, with the remaining green tea spilled. Fear twisted within the pit of my stomach once those same pair of eyes looked right at me, but also through my soul.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you?" A step backward, I advanced with cautious. My vision stared blankly at darkness, as I could see nothing but those repulsive red eyes.

"Why must you be frightened... There is no need." The voice furthered closer, until an image of a man came into view. He stood tall with elegance. Blonde hair, and eyes screened in alizarin crimson.

"I said 'Who are you'!?" My patience was inferred with an exasperate sigh.

"I don't think I should introduce myself, Sakura." He smiled slyly, and reached toward me.

"...How do you know my name?" I slapped his hand away, and he pulled me upright against him.

"How can you forget me so easily?" He whispered icily closely to my ear.

"Stay away!" Both my hands were pressed up to his chest, and I tried shoving him off me.

"Hmm, looks like my time is up. I will come back for you soon." He pulled away reluctantly, and narrowed his eyes in anger. His frustration wasn't toward me, I'm guessing.

"It was a pleasure seeing you, Sakura. Take care now." He glanced at my face one last time, and dissolved into pure darkness. I felt the strength within me sink to the floor, and I collapsed over the fragments of glass. My head's gone dizzy... I wanted this day to come to an end.

Who was that man? How did he know my name? I never seen him before him in my life, and yet I felt a bittersweet feeling burn within my chest just thinking about him. I can't tell anyone about my encounter with that man. It will only worry Kondou-san, and might anger Souji. I closed my eyes, and found myself falling into a deep slumber.

XXXXX

Once my eyes fluttered open, I noticed that I was no longer in my room. My head still ached with a numbing pain, but I was much better, physically.

"Good morning." Greeted by a kindhearted smile, it was Inoue-san.

"G-Good morning..." I murmured under my breath, and sat up tiredly with my arms stretched over my head.

"Are you alright, Sakura-san? You seem stiff, what happened?" His deep brown eyes masked with concern, he handed me a cup filled with crystal clear water. I drunk the liquid down in one gulp, and endured myself in relief.

"I wasn't feeling well. And I fainted..." I immediately stepped out of the futon I was laid upon, and just saw it belonged to Kondou-san. He brought me to his room?

"I came to check to see if you were alright. Kondou-san found you unconscious."

"So he did..."

"Rest a little more. You must still be sick." Inoue followed me outside.

"I honestly feel fine. But thank you." I bowed at him in appreciation, and fled off to find the others, leaving a bewildered Inoue behind.

XXXXX

Soon as I stepped inside, I found the whole gang deep in conversation. Okita was the first to meet my eyes.

"Ah, Sakura-chan has joined us." He grinned, and gestured me toward him. I sat beside him, and stared directly at Kondou-san. I then saw an unfamiliar face, a young girl who had her gaze settled on me. She looked confused, but seemed to relax a little once she saw another girl beside her. It was understandable. But who was she?

"I didn't see anything!" She then blurted out, "I really didn't."

I had no idea what was going on.

"If so, then good." Heisuke added.

"What are you talking about? Souji said it seemed like you were aiding those guys that night." Shinpachi noted nonchalantly.

"No that's not true! I was fleeing away from the rogue samurai, that's when the Shinsengumi members appeared. So I was the one who was helped." The girl tried defending herself.

Beside me, Okita smiled mischievously.

"So you got a good look at the soldiers killing those rogue samurai." Shinpachi persisted forward.

"I can tell you have an honest heart, you know that's not actually a bad thing." Harada seemed to believe her.

"Come on and get a blade. That's the best way to make sure the runt doesn't talk, right?" Okita suggested, and I wanted to prove him wrong.

"You can't!"

"Don't say such things! What do you mean by killing a civilian?!" Kondou-san shouted outrageously at Okita.

"Don't make that face, commander. I was just making a joke."

"Believe me! I won't bring a word like this to anyone! I promise that!" The girl begged, and was on her knees.

"That's enough. Leave us now." Hijikata muttered in response.

Saitou nodded, and grabbed the girl by her collar, not even gently.

"Please help me! I won't say anything!" He dragged her outside, her voice dissipating as they both disappeared.

XXXXX

"What, let him live?" Shinpachi asked surprisingly.

"Is that alright, Hijikata-san? He witnessed them." Harada looked at him, "He saw the failed ones."

"Last night we eliminated warriors who turned their backs on the code. The youngster happened to be there and witnessed their death." Hijikata merely replied.

"Going just by that, do you wish to say it?" Sannan-san implied.

"Well... If you say so, Toshi." Kondou-san agreed.

"This was your plan from the start, yes? Otherwise, you wouldn't have brought him back to the headquarters with you, well alive." Sannan-san answered, "The secret will have to be protected. We can't simply let him go."

"I'm well aware, there are still things I have to confirm." Hijikata left the rest of us in silence. I then realized what the whole discussion was about... The Rasetsu. I was stupid enough to notice now.

Kondou-san sighed softly, and then looked right at me with a smile.

"I'm sorry you had to see this, Sakura."

"No, it's fine." I whispered, "Is that what happened last night?"

Harada nodded, "Yeah. Don't worry about it." He also smiled at me like nothing happened.

"B-but-!"

"Sakura, we don't want you involved." Shinpachi said to me kindly.

"Yeah! But-!"

Okita suddenly had me trapped in his arms.

"O-Okita-kun!" I exclaimed, and tried freeing myself.

"Souji, don't squish her!" Heisuke shouted at him, while everyone around us started laughing. Even though it wasn't the right time... I was worried about that girl. But she wasn't the only one on my mind.


End file.
